werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher and Jeffery
The relationship between the Hybrid Christopher Chamberlain and the Upgraded Original Vampire Jefferson Chamberlain. Christopher and Jeffery's relationship began in the 1800's after Christopher's brother Jake adopted Jeffery into their family when he was a child. The two were very close for a time, until Christopher purposely pushed Jeffery away to improve the boy's relationship with Jake. Since the Chamberlain's return to Los Angeles, Christopher and Jeffery have worked both together as allies and against each other as enemies. Currently, the two maintain a prickly but tolerant working relationship while they rebuild their vampire community following their loss of control over the city. History Jeffery and Christopher first met in 1820, when Christopher, Nicholas, and Jake met Jeffery at the funeral of the Governor's son. After Jake witnessed Jeffery being verbally and physically abused by the slave-master on the Governor's plantation, Jake killed the slave-master and brought Jeffery back to the Chamberlain compound to live with him and his siblings, giving him the name Jefferson. From there, Christopher began homeschooling Jeffery in various subjects, such as teaching him to read and how to play the piano. During their lessons together, Christopher and Jeffery began to grow very close, and Jeffery idolized Christopher's ability to play the piano, admitting that he wanted to learn how to play like he did. Shortly afterward, Christopher began to worry that his relationship with Jeffery was beginning to have a negative effect on Jake and his general behavior when Jake, feeling lonely as a result of the amount of time Jeffery and Christopher were spending together, decided to undagger their wild brother Nick so the two could have some fun together. However, Nick's return to their life resulted in several tense encounters between the brothers, which came to a head when Nick decided to test Christopher and Jake's loyalty to him. He invited Jeffery to watch some actors perform Hamlet in the courtyard, complete with the compelled actors killing each other with swords, and fed him his blood so that he could be turned into a vampire like the rest of the family. It was then that Jake and Christopher realized Jeffery wasn't safe with Nick around, so Christopher and Jake daggered Nick once again to protect him. Christopher, afraid of the consequences Jake's jealousy and subsequent extreme behavior as a result of Christopher's relationship with Jeffery, decided to purposely treat Jeffery cruelly and sacrifice the bond he had with the young boy in favor of the possibility of Jake's redemption through caring for Jeffery. This ultimately became one of many relationships Christopher felt obligated to sacrifice in the name of Jake's happiness. As Jeffery grew up, Christopher and Jeffery presumably maintained a chilly but mostly amiable relationship, as evidenced by their interactions after Jeffery returned home from fighting in World War I in 1919. Following their encounter with Hectate in 1919, it was presumed that Jeffery had been killed by their father in the chaos, and according to Jake, each of the Chamberlain siblings mourned him in their own ways; it wasn't until Jake and Christopher returned to Los Angeles in 2011 that they finally learned that Jeffery was not only still alive, but had taken control of the supernatural community in their absence. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Quotes Season One :Jeffery: (in a phone conversation with one of his vampires) I know how to handle Jake." :Christopher: "Is that so? Please elaborate." :Jeffery: "Christopher Chamberlain." :Christopher: "It's time we had a little chat." :--''Eat, Sleep, Repeat'' Trivia *Though Jeffery likes Jake, he does not like Christopher, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. **In Troubled, it was revealed that this was not always the case - in 1821, Christopher and Jeffery were actually extremely close, but Christopher sacrificed his close bond with the boy when he realized it would be better for both if Jake was the one who was close to him instead. *As of the second season, Jeffery and Christopher appear to be slowly rebuilding their friendship. *Christopher betrayed Jeffery by using Julia in a spell. He also killed him not knowing that Jeffery drank a serum. *In What I Have Left, the Hollow haunted Jeffery with hallucinations of Christopher, as he is the person Jeffery hates and fears the most. See also }} Category:Relationships Category:Chamberlain Family Category:The Werewolf Diaries